Her Protector
by maggietheo
Summary: Ever since Rose was small, James has always been her protector, saving her from kneazle cats, stray spiders, and wanted and unwanted admirers alike. But now that Rose is growing up and actually has a boyfriend, he is reluctant to let go.


James Potter was up to no good.

At least, that's what his mother would say. He prefered the term 'mischief making,' and considered it his duty to carry on the legacy of both James Potter the first and Sirius Black by wreaking as much havoc upon the castle and it's inhabitants as possible. Together, he and Fred Weasley II would prank people, startle them, and then weasel their way out of trouble. But today, Fred was off with his girlfriend Jess, so without his partner in crime, he had nothing to do.

"I could throw dungbombs at Peeve's...no, Fred has all of those...I could flood the third corridor...no, we were saving that for the end of the year.." James muttered to himself, as he paced around the castle, making a list of things he could do.

Just then, James stopped in front of a tapestry, and smiled. He could hear kissing noises coming from behind it, and he had finally found someone's day to ruin.

He crept over, pulled the curtain back, and gasped in shock. Behind it was none other than his cousin Rose Weasley, who was kissing Scorpius Malfoy.

"YOU," James bellowed, trying to get at Scorpius.

Rose and Scorpius broke apart. "James!" Rose yelled, as he tried to punch Scorpius. She sighed, and pulled out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she said, and cast the spell on James. He froze, and dropped to the ground, his legs locked and his arms at his sides.

"Go," she whispered to Scorpius, kissing him on the cheek and sending him on his way. Rose looked at James, with her hands on her hips, and sighed. "I suppose I should probably undo the spell if I want to reason with him," she muttered. "_Finite._" James sprung back up.

"What were y-"Rose put a finger to his lips.

"We need to talk," Rose said, glaring at him.

"You got that right," James growled. "Come with me."

James took her hand, and lead her up staircases, through winding passages, and past numerous paintings, until they got to the portrait of Eric the Evil, which hid his favorite secret passage from the rest of the school.

Rose and James went inside, and settled into the pillows he and Fred had nicked from the common room. They turned to each, and glared. Finally, Rose exploded.

"What was that all about?" she shrieked.

"What was _that_ all about?" he screamed.

"I asked you first," Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest. James sighed. Rose had a stubborn streak, and he knew from experience that she was not going to talk until he did.

"It-it's just, well, I walked in, and there was some boy making out with my little cousin. I couldn't have just stood by and done nothing!"

"Scorpius is not some boy, James, he's my boyfriend!" Rose huffed.

"Y-your, boyfriend?" James said, a little bit distraught.

"Yes, my boyfriend. I'm sixteen, James, it's perfectly acceptable for me to have one. Now, why is this such a problem?"

"You have boyfriend?" James whispered, still reeling in shock.

Rose sighed. "Yes, I have a boyfriend. I thought we had already established this."

"How long?" James asked.

"About four months."

"Four months!" James exclaimed angrily. "Rosie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd react exactly like this!" Rose burst out. "You'd get super possessive, even though we're only cousins, and tell me that I'm not old enough to have a boyfriend even I am sixteen years old!"

Rose breathed heavily. "Every since we were young, you've had this weird obsession with protecting me, even when I don't need to be. I'm not a damsel in distress, James, and I don't know why you think I am."

James sat quietly for a moment. "Do you remember that day at the river?" he asked quietly, his voice low.

"You mean, _the_ day at the river?" Rose asked. James nodded. "How could I forget?" she said softly. "I almost died that day."

"Well, I still remember as if it was just yesterday." He said, slowly. "You were just five years old, and I had only just turned seven. Al, Lily, and Hugo were playing inside, but you and I, we had decided to go exploring. We climbed through the woods, back to the river that runs behind my house. The water was crystal clear, and as you leaned over looking for fish, you fell in. I tried to get you out, I really did, but you were stuck under a branch, and well, I was only seven. When I did get you out, you were unconscious. As I carried you back to the house, running, _begging,_ for someone to help, I swore to myself that I would never let something happen to you for as long as I lived."

"Which explains why you've always watched over me for the past ten years," Rose said, sitting down next to him, and wrapping her arms around him. "James, I love you, but you need to accept the fact that I'm growing up, and I know how to take care of myself."

"I know, it's just," James started, wrapping his arms around her, "I don't want him to hurt you."

"He won't," Rose said confidently. "And if he tries to break my heart, I'll be sure to break his arm."

"There's my wild Rose," James said smiling, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "But just to be safe, go tell him that if he breaks you, I break him. Got it?"

"Got it," Rose laughed, as she rolled her eyes. "Now, go have fun, James. Make sure you and Fred don't get into _too_ much trouble."

And with that, she left the room. Only moments later, James heard a very familiar scream.

"ROSE!" he yelled, and ran after her. Right outside the entrance to the passageway was Rose, cowering in fear at the sight of a very small spider. James smiled as he stepped on the bug.

Maybe there were some things she still needed a protector for after all.

**AN: Like it? Dislike it? Please review! **


End file.
